The Interview (The Deadly Riptide One-Shot)
by cookiesgal24
Summary: Naomi Turner is a student at Gotham Accadmey in Dick's class. For an assignment, she needs to conducts an interview with three people. Her chosen people are her classmate, Dick Grayson and his adopted siblings, Danny Fenton and Brooke Jackson.


Naomi **Danny **_Brooke _Dick

Hey There! The name's Naomi and today I'll be interviewing The Three adopted kids of Bruce Wayne - Dick Grayson, Danny Fenton and Brooke Jackson.

**When you said you were going to interview me, I thought you just meant me.**

Danny - It's for the year 8 social studies project. She needs to interview three people

_And have you done this yet Dick?_

Okay let's start with your name, your age and date of birth

I'm Dick, I was born January 18th 13 years ago.

**Danny, 14, October 31st**

_Nice to meet you, I'm Brooke, I'm 15 years old and I was born on the 24th of January_

I'm obviously 14 years old being six months older than Dick. So how did you three end up being adopted by the richest person in Gotham?

Well I was born into the Grayson family in Haley's circus. I was part of the flying Graysons with my mother and father. When I was nine, my parents were killed during their practice. I discovered that someone had cut the wires intentionally. I've had word that the people who did have been caught. But that's enough about my parents. After they died, Bruce became my ward and eventually my adopted father.

_My parents were murdered when I was seven. Actually, my dad was controlled by Poison Ivy, who made him kill my mother and himself. I was lucky to get out of my house with some possessions as Poison Ivy would have killed me if she had spotted me. So for six or seven I lived on the street. I'm originally from Long Island, New York. I travelled the country a lot during that time. I don't actually know how I ended up being adopted. I met Dick on the streets and saved his bacon a couple times from… some unmentionables._

**My parents and sister died in a car crash. Bruce was a family friend and he adopted me.**

Okay… Do you have any nicknames?

_Brooke is my prefered name. Does that count?_

Sure.

_My legal name is Brooklyn. My name was given to me because that where my parents met and married._

**Never call me Dan or by my real name - Daniel**

If you look up the name Dick you'll find that it's actually a nickname for Richard.

If you could have any superpowers what would you have?

_To be able to fly. There is no doubt about it. Flight would be perfect._

Just having any superpower would be awesome - unless it's water or ghostly, then I wouldn't be feeling the aster.

_Stop butchering the english language please. I'm begging you to stop._

I feel sorry for you. At least I only have to put it up for at least six hours a day.

**I don't know, maybe speed. Maybe making clones.**

I think I'd have the ability to breath underwater and heal people using water. Is there anything you guys like doing in your free time?

I'm a gymnast so I practice a lot, playing video games and basketball. And learning mixed martial arts from Bruce.

**Ice Skating. And a bit of self defence.**

_Swimming, sprinting, writing, reading, listening to music, mixed martial arts and some apps on my tablet._

So is there any songs or musicians you like to listen to?

_Well my favourite songs are Ain't No Way We're Going Home by R5, Let's Not Be Alone Tonight by R5 and Immortals by Fall Out Boy. I also listen to songs by Owl City, Imagine Dragons and 5 Seconds of Summer._

**Err… I don't actually listen to much music. But when I do it's mainly Take It Out On Me, We Are, Shook all by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

Adam Lambert is amazing full stop.

_You guys don't have much of a range do you?_

Don't worry Brooke, I'm like you. If the song has a good beat and lyrics, I'm fine. So who's a glass half full or a glass half empty?

I'm a glass half full person. I'm always looking on the bright side. I kinda have to with the people I live with.

_**For me it means that you need to refill the glass. You need to get as much as you can before someone else does. You don't leave things waiting for others. You take it now and then.**_

**Half Empty.**

See what I mean?

Yeah I do. Thanks for your time guys, I better let you do whatever you've got planned next.

No problem Naomi, I see you're trying to get a head start on me this year.

I will do better than you this year Dick.

**Can I go now?**

_Danny, be nice. It was nice to met you Naomi, and no problem. If you need anything else feel free to ask Dick._

Dear Miss Clutterbuck, here's my assignment. I interviewed Dick Grayson, Danny Fenton and Brooke Jackson. Here's a few things that I've discovered about them

Danny is a bit moody and a pessimist.

Dick is the most approachable when it comes to his family and past. His past is a bit dramatic so it's surprising that he's not crazy. He's probably the most normal of the three

Brooke maybe act friendly but she's very cautious of what she says. With her taste of music I can deduct that she's pretty unpredictable.


End file.
